Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash complètement subliminal; Un mariage, c'est toujours l'occasion de rencontrer des nouvelles têtes, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses amis...


Hello

Une fic que je devais écrire depuis un bout de temps mais y'avait toujours des trucs qui se mettaient entre elle et moi! Scandale! J'ai finalement réussi, et ça donne un truc assez improbable mais relativement fun

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Brad Leighton se regardait dans le miroir en soupirant. Stressé, fébrile, il n'avait pas été dans cet état-là pour aucune de ses interventions avec le SWAT, même les plus dangereuses. Mais aujourd'hui il sentait ses mains trembler alors qu'il remettait son nœud papillon, et en plus, il n'avait même pas d'arme.<p>

Pas que ce soit franchement utile pour se marier, certes, mais allez savoir pourquoi, il se serait senti beaucoup plus à l'aise avec son fusil dans les mains et son gilet tactique au lieu de son costume trois pièces à lavallière… quoique soit une lavallière.

Il fixa un moment son reflet, pour voir si il pouvait réussir à intimider ses cheveux pour qu'ils restent en place au moins tout le long de la cérémonie. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que l'heure fatidique approchait, et il se mit à faire les cent pas devant le miroir, trop stressé pour rester en place. Une seconde, une minute ou une heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer son meilleur ami, terriblement joyeux qui venait le chercher pour l'emmener à la mairie. Ça y était, il ne pouvait plus reculer… pas qu'il veuille reculer, pas quand c'était lui qui avait fait la demande.

**XxX**

Ouf, ça y était, tout s'était bien passé, il avait dit tout ce qu'il fallait au bon moment sans se tromper. Bon, il avait provoqué quelques rires quand il avait vu Cassie pour la première fois dans sa robe de mariée, toute simple mais au combien splendide, d'inspiration grecque et décorée de bijoux dorés, et très probablement faite à la main. Cassie elle-même n'avait jamais été si belle, sa crinière blonde remontée en un chignon tout simple qui ne laissait échapper que deux mèches stratégiquement placées sur sa nuque. Elle était entrée comme une reine en son palais, au bras de Diana qui la mena jusqu'à l'autel. Il était resté bouche bée devant cette vision divine (semi divine en tout cas…), et avait oublié tout son stress et ses doutes. Oui, il voulait épouser cette femme, cette déesse, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il avait juste du se retenir de l'embrasser avant le moment consacré.

Et maintenant il ressortait au bras de Madame Cassie Leighton de leur limousine qu'il avait cru de location avant d'apprendre qu'elle sortait tout droit du garage privé du manoir Wayne, tout comme leur chauffeur du jour. Il entra dans l'immense parc du château privatisé pour leur réception sous les applaudissements des convives et laissa sa nouvelle épouse filer voir ses amis et distribuer des embrassades.

Il y avait plus de ses amis que de ceux de Brad, lui n'avait invité que sa famille et ses amis très proches, et ça semblait arranger tout le monde. Les amis de Cassie, outre la famille de milliardaires qui avait gentiment proposé de financer la fête, étaient pour certains un peu trop connus pour une grande fête de mariage.

Déjà, il y avait la princesse Diana, Wonder-Woman, qui avait mené sa promise jusqu'à l'autel. Le témoin de Cassie était l'ancienne Wonder-girl, Donna Troy, et rien qu'à voir comment son propre témoin la reluquait, il était plutôt content de ne pas avoir invité ses amis un peu moins proches ou ses collègues. Il avait vite repéré d'autres têtes connues, Victor Stone, Cyborg, qui même en costume cravate était immanquable et relativement terrifiant d'ailleurs, toujours à côté de lui, Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, qui aurait pu passer totalement inaperçu à côté de son ami s'il n'avait pas eu la peau verte. Une deuxième victime des regards de son soi-disant meilleur ami était Koriand'r, Starfire. En même temps ça n'avait pas l'air de lui poser problème de se faire reluquer…

Donc il y avait un tas de super-héros d'invités. Normal. Il y avait aussi un tas de gens normaux. Les amis de Cassie. Normal aussi. Sauf que les héros présents et… visibles n'étaient pas les seuls susceptibles d'assister au mariage de Wonder-girl. Dans ses meilleurs amis, outre les titans présents, il y avait Robin… enfin Red Robin maintenant, bref, lui, et puis Superboy, Kid Flash, et même dans ceux qui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis, un tas de gens en collants viendraient à son mariage.

Donc, statistiquement, il était quasi certain que parmi les gens encostardés qui se promenaient et discutaient les uns avec les autres dans le parc, il y en ait au moins quelques-uns qui cachent une autre identité. Alors non, le but de Brad n'était pas de découvrir leurs identités pour s'en servir plus tard, mais il aimait bien savoir, et voir s'il pouvait en repérer quelques-uns avait quelque chose de grisant.

Avec un sourire radieux il rejoint sa toute nouvelle épouse qui était en train de se faire câliner par Cyborg. Il rejoint le petit groupe qui l'accueillit et le congratula. S'il fallait dire une chose sur les amis de Cassie, les supers ou les autres, ils étaient tous très sympa. Il tendit la main vers Cyborg qui la regarda un instant, un sourcil levé. Bon, peut-être pas tous sympa. L'autre homme finit par lui prendre la main et l'attirer dans une étreinte qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de virile, avant un grand rire. Brad n'était pas un poids plume, loin de là, un des prérequis pour entrer au SWAT étant d'être une grosse brute, mais là, dans les bras de ce type, il se sentait tout petit et tout frêle. Après une tape dans le dos qui manqua de lui décoller les poumons il se fit également prendre dans les bras de Garfield Logan, ce qui fut beaucoup moins éprouvant pour sa virilité. Le seul problème avec lui, c'était ce qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille

"Tu la fais pleurer une seule fois et je te bouffe…clair?"

"Euh… oui, très clair."

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'aurait pu être une menace en l'air, mais ce qui était vraiment flippant avec celui-là, c'est qu'il en était capable. Il le lâcha en lui offrant un immense sourire qui contrastait tout à fait avec ce qu'il venait de dire, et Brad ne put pas réfléchir plus longtemps puisque Starfire… Kori, comme elle lui avait dit de l'appeler, venait de l'attraper pour le câliner à son tour, ce qui vu sa robe et son tour de poitrine était presque indécent et fit tout de suite oublier les menaces au jeune marié.

Un haussement de sourcil semi amusé de Cassie plus tard, il s'excusa auprès de ses invités et prétexta d'aller tester le buffet pour reprendre sa recherche de super-héros incognito. Il attrapa une coupe de champagne et un canapé et jeta un œil à l'ensemble des invités présents, essayant de deviner qui était qui. Déjà, du côté d'un arbre et armé d'une coupe de champagne, il avait repéré son fournisseur officiel de limousine et de chauffeur accompagné du plus vieux de ses fils adoptif, lien qui d'ailleurs n'était pas vraiment flagrant quand on les voyait ensemble, mais passons, tous les deux en pleine discussion mondaine avec sa maman et celle de Cassie. Bon eux, l'un comme l'autre, c'étaient des playboys milliardaires qui passaient leurs vacances à Aruba avec 3 filles chacun aux bras, quand ils ne participaient à un gala de charité. Ils avaient assez à faire pour aller faire les marioles en collant sur les toits sur leur temps libre.

Bon, la maman de Cassie, outre le fait de s'être envoyé un Dieu, n'avait pas grand-chose à cacher, il s'en doutait. Ayant rayé deux premiers noms de sa liste, il continua son petit tour des invités présents. Le petit vieux à barbe blanche qui était en train de camper devant le buffet pour se gaver de canapés n'était sûrement pas un super-héros, il ne savait même pas s'il était invité d'ailleurs, on aurait plutôt dit un clochard et Brad ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Et apparemment le dit petit vieux l'avait repéré en train de le repérer, puisque le temps qu'il refasse un tour des invités, il avait disparu.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un gamin qu'il avait déjà vu dans un magazine people. Le fils Wayne, le seul fils biologique du lot apparemment, et qui venait de faire pleurer sa petite sœur. Bon, il méritait une claque peut-être mais ce n'était pas non plus un super, le gamin devait avoir 10 ans à tout casser et vu comme il parlait, il devait déjà passer assez de temps à lire des dictionnaires pour avoir le temps de sauver les chatons dans les arbres.

Les gens qui venaient de le congratuler en passant pour attraper du champagne n'étaient certainement pas des supers-héros. Enfin lui en tout cas, c'était sûr que non. Il était un peu grassouillet, pas très grand, il avait l'air particulièrement…hem…gentil et sûrement myope comme une taupe vus les culs-de-bouteilles qui cachaient ses yeux. Donc bon, Cal ou Carl ou quel que soit son nom allait directement sur la liste des gens irrémédiablement normaux. Sa femme ou sa copine, enfin la nana avec qui il était, elle c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle avait les yeux… féroces, et il émanait d'elle une sorte de force qui la mettait directement sur la liste des probables.

Un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Brad se remit à slalomer entre les convives pour trouver sa prochaine victime. Il avait vu encore un milliardaire au loin, décidemment ils s'étaient donné le mot. Mais Brad avait déjà une autre idée. Bien sûr, les gens les plus susceptible de venir incognito au mariage de Cassie, c'était des gens de leur âge, ses amis les plus proches. Il allait donc enquêter du côté des jeunes et laisser les milliardaires, ce n'était pas le bon angle d'attaque.

Il rejoint donc un groupe de garçons qu'il avait déjà rencontrés une ou deux fois, des amis de fac de Cassie. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle lui disait quoi. Dans le tas, il y en avait un qu'il connaissait même avant de le rencontrer, pas qu'il suive les journaux people ou quoi, mais bon, qui ne connaissait pas Tim Drake? Ou Wayne. Enfin bref, lui quoi. A côté, en train de lui murmurer des trucs à l'oreille, apparemment très peu à l'aise dans son smoking, un brun à lunettes qui accusait un petit air de famille avec le type insignifiant de tout à l'heure, à l'air un peu moins insignifiant que son aîné, mais toujours un peu niais, collé à son pote comme ça à remuer dans son smoking.

A côté d'eux, un type qu'il avait vu une fois, à l'air très jovial, en sweat à capuche sous sa veste de costume, ses cheveux châtains-roux ébouriffés. Le temps que Brad se souvienne que son prénom ressemble au sien, puis mette le doigt dessus, Bart, il était arrivé près des trois garçons.

Il se fit câliner et serrer les mains et après quelques congratulations d'usages, il put entamer une discussion tout à fait anodine qui lui permit d'observer de plus près les jeunes hommes. Bon, comme tous les autres, ils étaient atrocement sympas, et ils avaient l'air relativement anodin, mais il y avait quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus encore…

**XxX**

Brad se rassit à côté de son aimée sur la table d'honneur, légèrement rouge et essoufflé après avoir fait danser un rock endiablé à sa belle-mère et enfourna un chou à la crème avant de re jeter un œil sur ceux qu'il surveillait depuis le cocktail de cette après-midi. Le premier était en train d'apprendre à se déhancher de manière hautement sexy sur de la salsa auprès de son grand-frère adoptif, sous les regards hautement intéressés de la plupart de femmes de l'assemblée, même la sienne, nota-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

L'autre était à sa table, tapotant le rythme sur la nappe en regardant la piste de danse, l'air un peu ailleurs. Le champagne, sûrement. En tout cas Brad était parvenu à une conclusion. Autant pour tous les autres, il n'avait que des spéculations, des peut-être et des probables, pour ces deux-là, c'était totalement sûr. Il n'y avait plus qu'à demander l'ultime confirmation…

"Cassie…"

"Hmm?"

Il attendit que sa femme décolle son regard de la piste de danse pour lui demander

"Tim et Conner…"

"Euh…"

"Ils sont gay hein?"

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

et voilà, comme dirait l'autre, c'est con, mais c'est bon! Enfin j'espère... Reviews please?

à plus!


End file.
